Diaphragm controlled valves are used for a variety of irrigation purposes, e.g., watering of lawns and crops. Although such valves are often electronically actuated, they typically include a manually adjustable bleed screw that actuates the valve by venting water pressure from one side of a diaphragm. An anti-siphon valve is sometimes added to prevent contamination of the water supply.